Sekura Hitsugaya
Sekura Hitsugaya Appearance Sekura is a tan teenage S-class mage.Sekura's hair is a pale orange at first but some parts of it are a pale pink. Her hair is very long and reaches her knees, its curled outwards at the top and bottom. Her eyes are light green. She wears a cute leaf looking headband on her head and a pink and green dress to match. The top is pink with a red bow tie and white that hangs on her neck. She wears a pink thing that covers her arms with a light golden bracelet and green pads on the upper part of her arm. Its pink as it continues down and white. She wears a nice looking pouch for carring things on her waist. Its white, golden and green and oval shaped. She wears green bow tie on her back thats green at time and pink at the bottom and outlined a pale golden. She wears long green boots and pink stockings hat reaches her knees and white at the top. Her Fairy Tail guild mark is yellow and on her shoulder. Personality she is like natsu but more serious and a bit more mature. Makes friends easily. Shes really funny and always tries to cheer up her fellow guild members. A few times shes a laid back person, but never ever get her angry. She holds grudges for a very long time and not a forgivable person. Its very rare if you catch her reading books, she loves reading books about other creatures, but loves shopping. Shes weird when you first meet her and snappy a bit but thats only because she doesnt know you well. Shes a deep bond with her pet and will protect her family with her life, she calls the guild her family and all the creatures around her. Just dont be suprised if she stops and talks to random creature and you have no idea what there saying. Pet She has kept a companion named Simba.She created him at a very young age, so he doesn't count in the limit.Simba is a snow leopard, she gave him the power to speak human and to not be bothered by temperature/heat. Sometimes he fights with her History Shes been traveling since being 10 yrs old after sneaking out her grandparents house because she wanted to be in a guild. She finally found fairy tail and soon became a S-class mage. Magic Her magic is a New Lost Magic called Animutt Spirit, its a weird holder type lost magic.In simple terms it allows her to call forth any creature( except dragons) and shift into/or gain any creatures ability(except humans), or grow parts/limbs of any creature. Or change her own. She can do this for her creatures/make hybrids. She can also control the animals/ creatures around her (except Exceeds). Of course she has restrictions and dis advantages because its too powerful. In non simple terms she can gain numerous abilities at one time and summon numerous creatures at one time. But she cannot have more than 4 abilities at one time for herself and cannot summon more than 2 creatures at one time. She cannot have a creature out and and a ability at the same time.can give her creatures as many limbs/ a ability, but no more than 3 abilities and 2 limbs/parts.She can understand animal/creature language. Her power even works on edolas creatures. Disadvantages: Another disadvantage is that she cannot use The Phoenix's ability of immortality on herself or her creatures. She can summon one but they still can be distracted and what not. Another disadvantage is her power doesn't work on dragons but can breath the 5 elements. The last disadvantage is it does drain her energy a bit more to summon creatures/ give them ability's/limbs or create hybrids. Celestial cry 3/5: Calls forth any creature/ or two to her side. Animal, mythical etc. (except exceeds, humans and dragons). Uses Lunar Cry to do so. Celestial Change 1/5: Allows her to shift into any creature (except dragons and exceeds/humans) Luminescence 2/5: Gain any creatures ability (except humans)(only 4 at a time)(except phoenix’s) Royal Command 1/5: Allows her to control any creature (except dragons, humans and exceeds) Hakuna 2/5: Grow parts/limbs of any creature, or change her own Breath of A Dragon 3/5: Allows her to use the roar of any the 7 dragons she wishes. She can only use this 2 times. Gift Of The Goddess 3/5: Give her creatures abilities (3)/limbs (2) Celestial Beam 4/5: It’s a combination of fire, poisen and wind/electricity. Each coming from a mythical creature. Can only use this a few times Celestial Armor 5/5: Gains the scales/defense of all animals. must be human with no abilities at all or creatures out. ' Goddess’s fury 5/5:' Gains the attack/strength of all animals. . must be human with no abilities at all or creatures out. The goddesse’s Elegance 5/5: Gains the speed of all animals. . must be human with no abilities at all or creatures out. Weapon Sekura's weapon is a silver scythe that she always carries on her back. The blade has 3 golden glowing orbs with a dull orb at the bottom, another golden thing is in the center with a black circle with edges surrounds it, though its not a circle. 3 red pink spixe like thing float on the other side, they too are sharp.Her scythe is a magic weapon and really the only one of its kind in the world specifically for this magic. She can attack with it, plus its not affected by any other magic or cancel out magic stuff.Its unbreakable and destroyable.Her scythe's handle changes when she transforms so she can grip it and use it. The blades glow black when she summons creatures. She needs it to summon creatures A disadvantage is if you manage to knock it out of her hand, she cant summon any creatures. The Scythe is called The Scythe of the Queen, but simply called Lunar Cry. : Abilities Immense Strength: She still has a lot of strength even without transforming as she trains every day and is a S-class mage Immense magic power: You must have a ton of magic power and training to be able to use this magic as it drains very much hand to hand combat: She extremely good at hand to hand combat even without Lunar Cry, especially when she gains the fists of other beings Master Scythe weilder: '''shes the best of the best when weilding her scythe. '''Enhanced speed: She has high speed too but even higher when she gains another's speed. Enhanced reflex: She has good reflexes but even better when using her magic